Galvin Fairskin
'Galvin Fairskin '''is a 2016 introduced character. While he doesn't like to admit, Galvin is the eldest and unmotivated son of Blanche from ''The Widow and Her Two Daughters. He ultimately sides with the Royals, unlike popular belief. Until a few years ago, Galvin was completely unaware of his destiny nor his fairy tale parent, as his guardian was the governess who he thought was his mother of some sort. Without warning, his life flopped over and then he found out about his destiny. While he wishes never to know his mother as he preferred his old life, Galvin is a loyal follower of the royals who casually supports rebel. Character Personality The governess had a huge impact on Galvin. Whatever she was, Galvin is. She rejected him, he rejected the world. She paid no attention to him, he paid no attention to anyone. She was his only role model, and she was a horrible one. He turned out as a bitter, ungrateful, and selfish guy with no respect. Galvin has a sarcastic tone to about everything. A lot thing that he says are sarcastic. It took him a while to realize it but when he did, he was sarcastic about it. Back to the duchess, whenever Galvin really needed something, she was sarcastic about her response. It's normal for Galvin. Anyway, of course with sarcasm comes with rudeness. He is rude, and beside the sarcasm, he prosperously doesn't listen, does the exact opposite of what you want to do, ect. Away from the bad things (Well this is kind of bad), Galvin cane be overly emotional. To himself and to other if that makes sense. Overly emotional in the sense of crying nonstop. It might not seem like he cares about anything, and that he might not have a heart, but you could probably see him crying sometimes. Another thing I might mention is Galvin's knowledge on social interaction I guess. He blocked out the world, remember? So as a result, he isn't a social person whatsoever. Introvert all the way, I guess. Despite what was said above, Galvin will not keep his opinions to himself. He calls it "honesty" and "thats what people what", but really it's just his harmful opinions that the world MUST know, apparently. Sometimes it's good things, acutely. He'll may ''complement ''you, but it's rare and when he does, he says it silent so you probably won't hear him. More on this idiot coming soon to a computer near you. Appearance Galvin looks ''exactly ''like his mother. Expect male. But don't tell him that, because he'll freak out. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, you know the drill. Outside of school like during summer, you'd see him as a brunette. As he absolutely hates the mention of his mother, endless he's playing his fairy tale part or at EAH, he'll try to look nothing like her. Fairy tale- The Widow and her two daughters How does it go? I presume this isn't a widly known fairytale because it's not on wikipedia so I don't have the usally like but I have this: Other Website Link How does Galvin come into it? Galvin's mother in Blanche and his father is the king. He is the eldest of five children, and of course the one with the destiny. He was taken away from his mother at a very young age to the governess. Since Galvin doesn't remember his true mother whatsoever, he saw the governess as his true mother (she always told him she wasn't but it was basically a baby duck sorta situation). As I mentioned, the governess had a huge impact on Galvin. She was his only role model- and a horrible one. Whatever she did, that seemed perfectly okay to Galvin. Shun the child you were given to care for? That is perfectly fine in Galvin's mind. I mentioned his life flipped around one day, right? Well here's what happened: Galvin woke up in some cottage thing or something. The governess had turned into that widow fellow (and she was really bugged about that). His cousin who had never meet, Carnelian, was there, too. While everybody moaned about what happened (expect Carnelian), a letter from Grimm came. To The Governess/Widow's surprise, Galvin annoyance, and Carnelian's happiness, Galvin and Carnelian were to take on there parents destines... Basicly the storybook of legends was like "Lets ruin your lives so you can start your kid part of your destiny before!" even tho these guys are like 13 (haha unlucky number). Thoughts on Destiny Galvin's thoughts are pretty vauge and pointless with no meaning to them. He seems to like it but he just doesn't fit the role. He seems to enjoy the thought of it, as he does side as royal. And he does like it. Things he normally points out? Well, since he absolutely lacks a romance life, it'll be fine if the queen doesn't love him, who cares. Another thing, Prince is not his title. So farmer? Yes. = Relationship Family Blanche Fairskin (Biological Mother) Galvin wouldn't care if she was the queen of the world that everybody worships. He hates her. He has very vague memories of them and I mean very vague. The memories are more of "You mentioned your mother when you were little you said she did this". But has er first child and first son, Blanche had loved Galvin and probably still does even though she has no idea how he has turned out. Since Galvin has been slowly realizes what a true mother should be like, he also realizes (or at least thinks) that Blanche was a bad mother. Why she wasn't wandering around and circles looking for her children he will never know. The King (Biological Father) TBA Carnelian Vermel (Cousin) TBA Vermeille Vermel (Aunt) TBA Vivian Adams (Twin Sister) TBA Madeline ??? (Governess) TBA Galvin also has meet his step/half family once or twice. Some how he meet them and not his own siblings. Anyway, his father second wife had one child all ready (Sami; his step-sister) and then there is his half brother from that marriage (David). Then there's his father's current wife; and well, her mother is a witch. According to my head canon, his step-mother is the witch's daughter from Brother and Sister (Theres a very long family tree I shall explain later). Friends Galvin isn't social. For one thing, the governess refused to let hi interact with others (I guess). Where he had lived was somewhere far out in the country near a small village and while a younger him would plead to go out the governess refused. Another, Galvin tried to make friends once. But his personality isn't the most appealing. "Friendship" isn't in his dictionary. If for whatever reason you think he'd be friends with someone lets just rp about it or something. Wouldn't call it open but I guess he's open for relationships??? (Lack of) Romance In continuation of "Friends", Galvin isn't appealing in many ways. Romance is his least proirty and doesn't think twice about. He prefers watching dramatic breakup scenes unfold then being in one I guess. Main excuse: "My princess in my story won't love me so why love in general?". Secondary excuse: Anti-social. If you want to ship him with anyone, we could see what happens? I'm having him stay in character of course, so he's really not compatible with anybody tbh. Enemies Galvin doesn't have enemies, really... TBH Pets Galvin has one pet: A squirrel. A squirrel named Fuchsia. Galvin got her at animal calling and much to his annoyance, squirrels like to eat plums. And Galvin has like a million plum plants. Fuchsia- named after the color purple- is a squirrel that just lives to annoy Galvin. But when a brown thing hopes into your room and curls up on the pillow you were going to sleep on, eating a plum, what not to love? (Most things about, but whatever it's a cute squirrel. Roommate I'm sorry to say: but he is open for a roommate. IF YOU WISH TO UNLEASH TERROR ON YOUR CHARACTER, COMMENT DOWN BELOW. this moron lacks everything. Also, I'm not too sure where to put this but it was like a headcanon Lily had so...: Galvin had known Duchess, persumablely when they were younger. He treated her how he treated the Duchess and how the Duchess treated him. Result? Bitter and unkind. Galvin was (of course) pretty unaware of this, while Duchess was. This basicly turned Duchess into Duchess... Blame Galvin (//quietly ships Duchess and Galvin. Swan Plum i guess...) Outfit Class-ic List '''1st Period: '''Che-myth-stry with Professor Rump. '''2nd Period: '''Hero Training with Professor King Charming '''3nd Period: '''Crownculus with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen '''4th Period: '''Wooing 101 '''5th Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Proffesor Rumpelstiltskin '''6th Period: '''Muse-ic Class with Professor Piper Quote Notes * Galvin's name was thought of by Woot. ** According to them, "Galvin means white and Blanche is said to have the fairest, whitest complexion" * Galvin was a spot on character- I had literally no idea what to do for him. No character at all. But then I thought "What if the Governess had this huge impact on him? What if he was the role model he thought was a great one and became like her?" And thats how that happened. * Galvin is acturly a twin- he just doesn't know it. His sister is Vivan * Galvin took the last name Fairskin as of the whole I FOUND OUT I HAD A DESTINY thing. * If you want to give critic on him, go ahead! If you also want to give an idea for him, go ahead an tell me! I may or may not take it into considerations, but I always like ideas :D * Galvin's favorite food is plums. And he has a lot of them every where. Genetics and heredity, peoples. * Has a Never After High (credit to Zia!) counterpart named "Blaike Fair". I seriously want them to meet. Blaike is a giant sugar cookie and Galvin is such a bitter burned lemon tart. * Galvin has like no idea how to fight. This is because a lot of times when somebody is rude and sarcastic and probably a "bully", they'll bet somebody up and then yell at them, then leave. But that's too cliche for me and for him. * Doesn't have a middle name. At least he isn't too sure. Theres really no authority to tell him and he doesn't exactly care. While Grimms cares if he does, no body really knows. * Loves Plums. Is constantly eating them. One thing that bugs him is when people try to take em- he hates that. ** *coughcoughblanche-grew-plumscoughcough* ** He is especially bugged when Fuchsia takes them *** the whole reason Fuchsia is a squirrel is because they eat plums. Wow. To-Do List * Relationships ** Family *** Cousin *** Aunt *** Governess * Outfits ** Basic ** Legacy Day ** Getting Fairest ** Hat-Tastic Party ** Mirror Beach ** Wave 2 ** Thronecoming ** Spring Unsprung ** Sugar Coated ** Fairest on Ice ** Through the Woods ** Enchanted Picnic ** Way Too Wonderland ** Date Night ** School Spirit ** Dragon Games ** Epic Winter ** Book Party ** Brithday Ball * finish him and have a partay Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:The Widow and Her Two Daughters Category:Royalty Category:From Leprince de Beaumont's Tales